Recently, diagnostic equipment capable of conveniently diagnosing a patient health has been researched and actively commercialized. As a result, a patient current health state can be diagnosed regardless of time and place that used to be diagnosed by personally visiting a hospital and receiving a medical diagnosis. In addition, diagnosis that has no big difference in terms of reliability from direct medical diagnosis has become available due to miniaturization and accuracy of diagnosis equipment.
Diabetes greatly needs accuracy-enhanced diagnosis equipment in terms of user convenience and accuracy in diagnosis result because diabetes must be under dietary control while checking daily blood sugar. Methods measuring blood sugar in a body include a method using urine and a method using blood. Among these methods, blood sugar diagnostic equipment configured to measure blood glucose contents in blood by collecting a predetermined amount of blood from a patient has advanced greatly in terms of research to greatly enhance accuracy and reliability and to provide a great satisfaction to a user.
Conventional blood sugar diagnostic equipment measures an amount of glucose in blood using an optical method or an electrochemical method. However, a simple measurement of an amount of glucose is not sufficient for measuring blood sugar of a patient. Rather, it would be better to measure an amount of HbA1c in blood in long terms for management of health of a diabetic patient. Nevertheless, only a temporary blood sugar state can be learned by measurement of glucose alone contained in the blood. In a nutshell, it is difficult to accomplish a long term health management of a diabetic using the conventional blood sugar diagnostic equipment.